


Dispatches From Republic City

by LizBee



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Spoilers, post ep 1.04
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizBee/pseuds/LizBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Legend of Korra drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mythology

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and warnings will be updated as the need arises.

"How can you stand her?"

Pema smiled. "I like her." 

"She's reckless. Self-absorbed." A couple of people paused to greet Lin. She offered a thin smile in return. "And if Tarrlok has his way, she'll get people killed." 

"Well, Tenzin will agree with you there." 

"I don't know how he can look at her." Lin's voice was low. "Avatar Aang was a great man. Korra's a spoilt child who hasn't been taught the world doesn't revolve around her." 

"I never met Tenzin's father. He died a few years before I became an Air Acolyte." 

"He was a great man," Lin repeated. 

"Were you close?"

"He finished my earthbending training after I ran away from home. When my mother complained, he offered to fight her for the right to teach me. I couldn't have asked for a better master." 

"I didn't know that." 

"No. People only talk about the myth these days." Lin tossed back her drink and signalled for another. "Whatever. I don't care. He deserves better." 

"So teach her," Pema snapped. "How else will she learn?"

"Tenzin won't like it." 

"So fight him."

Lin smiled.


	2. With Friends Like Jinora and Ikki...

Asami was cornered by two little girls.

"Are you Mako's girlfriend?" asked the smaller one.

"I don't know," she answered. "Who are--"

"I'm Jinora, and this is Ikki. "We're Korra's friends. So, are you going out with Mako?"

"Because it's not fair if you are," said Ikki. "Because Korra likes him." As emphasis, she added, "Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes him." 

"It's okay. You probably didn't know." 

"But now you do. So you have to stop." 

"Right," said Asami. "Um -- thanks. For telling me." 

"And you're going to break up with him, right?" asked Ikki. "Or else."

Asami raised her eyebrows. "Or else what?"

The girls exchanged a glance.

"Just or else," said Jinora. 

"So there." 

"Right. I'll keep that in mind." 

Still, after that, Asami couldn't shake the sensation that she was being followed by two small, malevolent orange blurs. 

And the wind was picking up.


	3. The Succession

Four days after the funeral, Zuko summoned his daughter. 

"I've decided to retire," he told her.

Her surprise -- shock, in fact -- was quickly masked. In that, she was Mai's daughter. But the proud, fleeting smile that replaced it was an echo of Azula. Or Ozai.

"That's hardly traditional."

"Tradition means hanging onto the crown until I die of old age, while you become rusty and the kingdom stagnates." 

"One more innovation. I guess that's fitting. But what will you do?"

"Travel. Having two Firelords might become problematic." 

"To say the least. Will you go to Republic City?"

"Maybe."

She watched the steam rise from her tea.

"I'll miss you." 

The unspoken words hung between them. Then Zuko took her hand. 

"Don't be afraid," he said gently. "I believe in you." 

"Father--"

"I'm very proud of you." 

This time she let him see her smile.


End file.
